Wendigomon
|java=Tomomichi Nishimura |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Keiji Hirai |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure 02) |enva2=Johnny Yong Bosch |enva2n=(Fusion) |partner=Willis Guard Tamer |encards= |n1=(En:) Endigomon''Digimon Fusion'' }} Wendigomon is an Animal Digimon. Lopmon underwent a "Dark Digivolution" due to anger and hatred, becoming a brutal Beast Man Digimon. It is not completely "evil" and deep within its heart, it possesses the gentle side it had while it was Lopmon. However, its "warmth" can be broken by the power of its anger, so that it runs the whole gamut of destruction. Also, it has the ability to manipulate time and space, and is able to warp by passing through other dimensions, as well as to create a special space. Attacks *'Koko Crusher'This attack is named "Howling Destroyer" on and Digimon Battle. (Destroyed Voice): Destroys even rocks with a shock wave. *'Cable Crusher'This attack is named "Long Arm Grabbing" on and Digimon Battle. (Club Arm): Swings both of its arms like clubs. *'Heavy Attack': Attacks with a blow with the power of a beast. Design Wendigomon draws heavy inspiration from the 's portrayal in The Wendigo. It is a bipedal, muscular creature covered in brown fur, though its face, upper back, elbows, hands, and feet are red. It has red eyes, pink lips, and a large mouth. Its head is covered with a grinning white plush skull that has three cream horns, while it has two bone-like protrusions on its upper back. It has a white bandage on its left wrist. Etymologies ;Wendimon (ウェンディモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . Mythological creature. ;Wendigomon Name used in some American English media. * . Mythological creature. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Digimon Fusion Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wendigomon is #150, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 163 HP, 182 MP, 113 Attack, 74 Defense, 86 Spirit, 87 Speed, and 39 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and DarkBreath3 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Wendigomon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to . In order to digivolve or degenerate to Wendigomon, your Digimon must be at least level 29, with 1800 Dark experience. Wendigomon can DNA Digivolve from Gizamon and Tsukaimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 25, with 1000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Wendigomon. Wendigomon can DNA digivolve to Arukenimon with Flymon. Wendigomon can be hatched from the Beast DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wendigomon is #105, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Sleep Evasion and Super Escaping Feet traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Antylamon. Wendigomon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve into . In order to digivolve or degenerate into Wendigomon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 85 attack. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Wendigomon DigiFuses to Argomon (Ultimate) with Wizardmon and Palmon, and to Beastmon with Gatomon and Lekismon. Digimon Battle Wendigomon digivolves from Lopmon (Evil) at LV 11 and may digivolve to Antylamon (Evil) at LV 31. It is an obtainable Digimon with the stat build of 4 STR, 1 DEX, 3 CON, 0 INT. Digimon Masters Wendigomon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to Antylamon (Evil). Digimon Heroes! Wendimon is card 6-687 and 5-557. Notes and References